majorcrimesdivisionfandomcom-20200216-history
Ranks of the Los Angeles Police Department
Main article: Los Angeles Police Department (LAPD) This is the comprehensive list and description for all of the police ranks within the Los Angeles Police Department, and all known rank holders in the Major Crimes Universe. Senior Ranks Chief of Police The Chief of Police is the highest-ranking officer in the Department. The Chief is generally selected from within the department and the appointee should have a college degree and at least 12 years of law enforcement experience. The Chief is appointed by the Mayor of Los Angeles and can serve a maximum of two five-year terms. File:PopeSmall.jpg|Will Pope, current Chief of Police. File:ChiefDelk.png|Tommy Delk, previous Chief of Police. Assistant Chief Assistant Chiefs of the department act as Directors of their respective offices. These offices are: * Office of Operations * Office of Special Operations * Office of Administrative Services, and * Office of Constitutional Policing & Policy. This is headed by an Police Administrator III, which is a civilian rank that is comparable to the rank of Assistant Chief. One Assistant Chief of the department is usually assigned as the First Assistant Chief who acts as the Chief of Police in his or her absence. File:PopeSmall.jpg|Will Pope, Director of Operations during The Closer. File:TaylorHead.jpg|Russell Taylor, Director of Operations during the first four seasons of Major Crimes and half of Season 5. Deputy Chief Deputy Chiefs of the department act as Bureau Commanding Officers. These bureaus are: * Geographical bureaus: ** Central Bureau ** West Bureau ** Valley Bureau, and ** South Bureau * Detective Bureau * Counter-Terrorism and Special Operations Bureau * Professional Standards Bureau * Information Technology Bureau * Administrative Services Bureau, and * Police Sciences and Training Bureau. Deputy Chiefs are promoted from within the department ranks of Captain or Commander. Deputy Chief is also the first rank where a person from outside of the department can be hired. File:Johnson.jpg|Brenda Leigh Johnson, Commanding Officer of the Major Crimes Division during The Closer. File:HowardHead.jpg|Fritz Howard, Commanding Officer of the Special Operations Bureau during Major Crimes. File:ChiefDelk.png|Tommy Delk was once the Commanding Officer of the Counter-Terrorism Division during The Closer. Commander Commanders act as the Assistant Commanding Officers at all of the departments Bureaus and Offices. Some Commanders also lead specialized divisions within the department including the Force Investigation Division, Internal Affairs Group, and Employee Relations Group. Currently the Chief of Staff of the department is also a Commander. Commanders are promoted from the rank of Captain. File:McGinnisHead.jpg|Ann McGinnis, Assistant Commanding Officer of the Special Operations Bureau during Major Crimes. File:Taylor.jpg|Russell Taylor, was once the Commanding Officer of the Robbery-Homicide Division on The Closer. Captain Captains act as Commanding Officers of Divisions within the department. These include all specialized divisions as well as all area divisions (Geographical Area Command, Geographical Patrol Division, and Geographical Detective Division). The rank of Captain is divided into three paygrades (I - III). Each paygrade level of Captain assumes a more complex and difficult level of responsibility within his or her assignment. * Example: Captain I is usually the Commanding Officer of a Geographical Patrol Division whereas Captain III would be the Commanding Officer of the entire Geographical Area. File:CaptainRaydor.jpg|Sharon Raydor, Commanding Officer of the Major Crimes Division on Major Crimes. File:Taylor.jpg|Russell Taylor, was once a Captain in Robbery-Homicide Division on The Closer. Lieutenant The rank of Lieutenant is divided into two paygrades (I - II). Lieutenant I is usually assigned as watch commanders or administrative Lieutenants at the Geographical Area level. Lieutenant II may assist Detective Division Commanding Officers or act as Section Commanding Officers of various specialized sections throughout the Department. File:ProvenzaHead.jpg|Lt. Louie Provenza, Assistant Commanding Officer of the Major Crimes Division on The Closer and Major Crimes. File:FlynnHead.jpg|Andy Flynn is a Lieutenant in the Major Crimes Division on The Closer and Major Crimes. File:TaoHead.jpg|Michael Tao is a Lieutenant in the Major Crimes Division on The Closer and Major Crimes. File:LtCooper.jpg|Lt. Chuck Cooper, Commanding Officer of the Special Investigation Section of the Robbery-Homicide Division on Major Crimes, Season 5 onward. Detectives Some of the specialized duties performed by a Detective include: conducting narcotics investigations, performing surveillance and establishing and maintaining contact with informants; investigating gang related crimes; responding to and investigating scenes of crime such as homicide, theft, robbery, auto theft, illegal sex related activities, and crimes committed by juveniles. Detectives are considered specialists within the LAPD and they are normally considered to be separate from the uniformed chain-of-command. This means that the senior-most detective on the scene is permitted to take charge of an incident when it is necessary for investigative purposes, even if other higher-ranking officers are present. Detective III Detective III is a supervisory detective position which is responsible for training and overseeing the activities of Detectives I, II, and Police Officers. A Detective III is responsible for the above described duties in addition to serving as the leader in high profile cases of major robbery, fraud and homicide. A Detective III also reviews reports prepared by his/her subordinates, informs the Commanding Officer of the status of investigations, trains and supervises newly assigned Detectives and civilian personnel, and performs related administrative duties. Detective II Detective II is a supervisory detective position which is responsible for training and overseeing the activities of Detectives I and Police Officers. File:SanchezHead.jpg|Julio Sanchez is a Detective II in the Major Crimes Division on The Closer and Major Crimes. File:Gabriel.jpg|David Gabriel, is a Detective II in the Major Crimes Division on The Closer. Detective I Detective I is the first detective rank available to officers if they pass their detectives exam and departmental interviews. File:Daniels.jpg|Irene Daniels is a Detective I in the Major Crimes Division on the first four seasons of The Closer. File:SykesHead.jpg|Amy Sykes, is a Detective I in the Major Crimes Division on Major Crimes. File:DetectiveOderno.png|Robby Oderno, is a Detective I in the Missing Persons Unit on Major Crimes. File:WesNolan.png|Wes Nolan, is a Detective I in the Major Crimes Division on Major Crimes. Police Officers Sergeant II Sergeant II can act as the Assistant Watch Commander during his/her tour of duty. Sergeant prepares daily car plan assignments, inspects personnel and equipment for conformity to Department standards, supervises the desk and patrol officers on foot and in vehicles, responds to crime scenes at the request of police officers, keeps supervisors informed of issues that might concern them, trains and supervises probationary officers, and performs related administrative duties. Sergeant II can also be assigned to specialized divisions of the department to perform specific duties. Sergeant I Sergeant I can act as the Assistant Watch Commander during his/her tour of duty. Sergeant prepares daily car plan assignments, inspects personnel and equipment for conformity to Department standards, supervises the desk and patrol officers on foot and in vehicles, responds to crime scenes at the request of police officers, keeps supervisors informed of issues that might concern them, trains and supervises probationary officers, and performs related administrative duties. Sergeant I can also be assigned to specialized divisions to perform specific duties. File:Gabriel.jpg|David Gabriel, was a Sergeant I in the Major Crimes Division on The Closer until he was laterally promoted to Detective II after passing his detectives exam. Police Officer III+1 Certain Police Officer III's in special or hazard pay situations may be assigned as Police Officer III+1. These include, but are not limited to, traffic investigators, canine handlers, S.W.A.T. assistant squad leaders and Senior Lead Officers who coordinate geographical areas. Police Officer III Police Officer III is the highest paygrade available to standard officers. A Police Officer may be assigned to a foot beat, a black and white patrol car, bicycle patrol, Mounted Unit, motorcycle or a specialized unit such as S.W.A.T. or K-9 Unit. Police Officer III may also supervise probationary Police Officers (Police Officer I). Police Officer III may also serve as a Vice Investigator, Instructor at the Police Academy, Detective Trainee, Legislative Officer, News Media Coordinator, Range Officer, Recruitment Officer, Driver-Security Aide to the Chief, and the Mayor of L.A., Unusual Occurrence Planning Officer, or numerous other positions within the Police Department. Police Officer II Police Officer II is the standard officer rank after satisfactory completion of an 18-month probationary assignment. Officers must serve at least three years as a Police Officer II before eligibility to be promoted to Police Officer III. Police Officer I Police Officer I is a probationary rank until they complete the 18-month probationary assignment. Category:LAPD